All that Glitters
by ilikehats2
Summary: Steven finds a mysterious gem on his way home one evening. He mistakes it for one of his friends, but he unknowingly saves the life of a future friend. Who is this gem? Why are the Gems fretting over her? Why doesn't she remember? And who was her attacker?
1. I

**Disclaimer:I do not own Any of the Cannon characters. I only own my idea and the variation that I portray it as. Yes the wording is strange... I also only own the OC(s)... Crystal and Onyx **

**Also, if you know Stevens real age please tell me, isn't he like between 10-12**

* * *

Steven was running, his hoodie up. It was pouring rain out, the sky was heavy with black thunderous clouds. Steven was at the Big Donut, talking with Sadie and Lars. Or... unknowingly being insulted by Lars. He didn't even realize how late it got, or the thunderous sky's until he was ten minutes away from the Big Donut. And when the rain came down, he took off running because it was coming down, _HARD_.

"Oh man..." Steven frowns, slipping and sliding a bit, his feet getting soaked from the puddles. Steven slipped and fell on his side, the hood falling off his head. And as he straightened himself out, he saw a flicker in the alley.

"Huh?" The young boy sat up and glanced around. He knew it wasn't wise to go down a dark alley on a dark rainy day, alone. But then he saw the glitter again and hurried over, his bare feet splashing mud now.

Steven was young, but he was smart, he knew he saw a glitter, like a gem. He knew he saw something. Shifting through any rummage that got in his way, Steven searched for the glittering object. His hand ran across something hard, covered in mud and filth. But there was a bright little sparkle, of pure white. He grabs it, rushing to clean it. Steven nearly dropped it and was shaking. In his hand was a pure white gem, and he gasped.

"Pearl!" He stood straight up, slipping in the mud and falling backwards. The gem slipped from his fingers and landed on his chest. For the briefest moment, Steven shivered as the cold mud seeped in from the hoodie and soaking his shirt. He sat up, the gem falling into his lap, and his hands scooped it up as he took off running. His sandals lost their pink coloring in favor of the filthy dark brown they splashed in. Steven ran faster, turning around the corner and rushing past Frybo's Fry Stand. He ran past the building, and onto the thick, clotted wet sand, his body hunched over the shimmering gem as he ran. He ran faster and suddenly tripped again, falling face forward into the sand. The sand stuck to his body, and he lost the gem in the sand.

"PEARL!" He screamed, which carried off towards the Gems house.

"PEARL!" Steven starts digging, a large pink creature coming towards him and nuzzling his cheek. But Steven gently pushed Lion away "No Lion, help me find Pearl!"

Lion tilted his head and starts digging through the sand, and Steven continued to search for the gem. He continued to call Pearl's name, at every chance, his voice echoing louder and louder. The sand went flying all around him sticking in his hair and his face.

"PEARL PEARL?!"

"Steven? Steven what's wrong?" A voice answered him.

"PEARL!" Steven shouts standing "PEARL WHERE ARE YOU?"

A hand placed itself on his shoulder and spun him around, Pearl stood in front of him, staring at his sandy filthy form. Stevens face lit up smiling.

"Steven what's wrong?"

"Pearl!" Suddenly Steven realized, he never saw the glow of her gem taking on her physical form. And if it wasn't her then... His face fell into a look of confusion.

"Wait... If your here..."He sees Garnet and Amethyst behind Pearl, running over to them. "Then what was the shiny gem I found?"

"Shiny gem?" Pearl asked, and suddenly her grip on his shoulders tightened "Steven... Where is it? Let me see?"

"I-I" Lion trotted over to them, something hard and sandy in his mouth, he dropped it in front of Pearl before taking a leisurely position in front of Steven on the sand. Steven bent down and picked it up, handing it to Pearl. As Garnet go closer, Pearl held and inspected the gem.

"Oh this poor thing. It's filthy" Pearl whispered while Steven praised Lion. As Garnet came up behind Pearl, she took the gem and inspected it herself.

"We need to bring this inside." Garnet states and looked at Steven. She turned and headed off inside, the gem in her hand. Amethyst followed Garnet at her heels, constantly asking what kind of gem it was.

* * *

**please Review, and I want an opinion. I was thinking of possibly making a Drabble series story thing on Steven and the gems. And please don't dis this chapter too harshly, I was trying my best, and I want to just try.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer:I do not own Any of the Cannon characters. I only own my idea and the variation that I portray it as. Yes the wording is strange... I also only own the OC(s)... Crystal and Onyx **

**Also, if you know Stevens real age please tell me, isn't he like between 10-12**

* * *

"Can I please see the gem now?" Steven called, sitting in the tub.

Pearl refused to let him go anywhere until he was all cleaned up. She had marched him off to the bathroom and drew a bath for him. Much to his annoyance because he wanted to see the gem he had mistaken as Pearl, but then Pearl added bubbles to his bath.

"DID YOU GET ALL THE SAND OUT OF YOUR HAIR!" Pearl's voice calls from behind the door, she felt that Steven was old enough to be trusted in there alone and wanted to respect his privacy. Steven huffed, he had shampooed and conditioned his hair, twice! Just to get the sand out.

"Yes!" Steven responds, a bit exasperated.

"Ok! Dry off and change!" Pearl calls, and Steven smiles, pulling the plug from the bath and stood, carefully getting out and grabbing the towel. He grabs his towel and starts to dry himself off, his black curly hair flat against his head. Steven dried off and then grabbed the clothe's left for him on the sink. His cookie cat pajamas and his space underwear. Steven frowned, and grabbed one of the shower robes off the hook. Walking out in the robe instead of the pajamas. He was met with a puzzled Pearl and a laughing Amethyst.

"Steven what are you doing not dressed?" Pearl asked "And in my bath robe?"

Steven looked down, at the pale blue and white girly bath robe, which had tiny ballerinas on it. He looked up at Pearl again.

"I need different clothes, these were in the dirty group" He says

"Group? Steven I didn't see piles" Pearl says but took the clothes either way and went to get fresher ones.

"I don't have piles, the left side of the room is clean clothes and the right side is dirty,"He explains watching Pearl climb the stairs "And those were on the right side."

"And which pile is your bath robe in?" Amethyst asked teasingly.

"it's in the wash" Steven says "Where's garnet with the gem? Did she go to put it in some secret locked up room?"

"She's just cleaning it Steven" Pearl says, returning with cleaner clothes. Immediately, Steven took off the bathrobe revealing his space underwear. As he dressed Amethyst laughed again, at the sight of Steven almost naked while Pearl just face palmed.

Steven smiles and looked at the two, when one of the temple's doors opened. He spun on his heels, to see Garnet walking in, carrying the gem. She placed it down on the same cushion Steven used for Pearl.

"What kind of gem is it?" Steven asked staring at the sparkly gem. Amethyst looked at it head tilted.

"Well..."Pearl started but Amethyst interrupted

"Well we definitely know that it's basically useless to us."She says

"Amethyst..."

"Hey! I'm just saying! It's not like this thing is gonna be any help to us at the moment. It's probably not even a gem."

"Don't be ridiculous"Garnet chastises "We should be grateful that Steven found this gem" Steven grinned, smiling at the praise.

"Garnet is right, its rare to come across another gem, especially here."Pearl agrees

"What do we do then?" Steven asked them

"We wait." Garnet answered "Until they come out."

Amethyst huffed "Oh joy...More waiting"

The purple gem wandered to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda, popping it open and chugging it. Garnet stood, leaving to go check the ancient texts for anything on a gem that had the same characteristics as this one. Which left Steven and Pearl staring at the shiny object. Only the sound of Amethyst chugging soda filled the room.

And then finally, the silent stare off with the sparkly object was interrupted when Stevens stomach rumbled.

* * *

Steven couldn't sleep that night, too curious about the gem that was resting on a cushion at the kitchen island. He had been lying there for two hours, exhaustion didn't faze him. But he was bored, and lying in bed only helped increase it. Steven sighed, and slowly sat up quietly.

"I need something to keep me busy." Steven slowly crept to the main floor of the house, being as silent as he could. He understood that the gem might not come out for a while, but the curiosity was eating him up inside. He didn't want to miss out on seeing the gem come out. So the young gem made his way to the kitchen island, checking the gem to see it was still there. Steven then grabbed a cube off the island, and turned to find a seat. He could see from the dark sleeping form of Amethyst on the couch, and grabbed a kitchen chair, working on his rubric cube.

Steven sighed, working on the toy for about an hour. He was far from completing it, and the dark lighting made it even harder. Steven frowns, trying to finish the puzzle.

"If only I had a little light." Steven whispered.

his request was suddenly answered, a bright glowing white light filtered next to him, shining from the gem. A light so bright, it began to rouse Amethyst in moments, gem levitating ten fee above Steven's head. The young boy had to turn away, as the light grew in size and strength blinding him and amethyst. Blinking the spit's from their eyes, the light was soon fading, a lone figure hunched over on entire hands and knees in the dark.

* * *

**Thanks for the Review SpaceWonder368. I really appreciate it!**


	3. III

**Disclaimer:I do not own Any of the Cannon characters. I only own my idea and the variation that I portray it as. Yes the wording is strange... I also only own the OC(s)... Crystal and Onyx **

**Also, if you know Stevens real age please tell me, isn't he like between 10-12**

* * *

"Whoa..." Steven whispered trying to step forward but Amethyst got in his way, body shielding him.

The older girls gem glowed and she pulled out her whip holding it. The brief purple lighting reflected off the strangers hair, which was translucent. The stranger backed away, terrified as Amethyst held the whip. The only thig Steven could make out in the darkness of the gem was the bright white eyes. Steven wasn't even sure if she had any pupils.

"Amethyst your scaring her"Steven protests.

"Scaring her?" Amethyst asked, almost about to add to it but Steven rushed around her, towards the gem. "Steven!"

Ignoring his purple companion, Steven walked over to the stranger. The stranger stared at him nervously and stared at the young boy. Steven reached his hand out and grabbed her hand.

"Hi..." He smiled "I'm Steven." He smiled cheekily, and the stranger went to speak, but the lights were thrown on. The temple door swished open, letting battle ready Garnet and Pearl rush into the room, weapons at the ready. The mere sight frightened the girl, tearing her hand from Stevens and falling behind a kitchen chair to hide. Steven watched in utter amazement and followed her, to see if she was ok.

"Whats going on?" Garnet demands

"The gem came out!" Amethyst says

"Where's-Steven!" Pearl spotted him and reached to pull him over to the trio, away from the strange and possible threatening gem. Seeing Pearls sword, the gem rolled under the table as Steven was lifted to his feet.

"Guys!" Steven shouts "Stop your scaring her!"

They all looked at him, and then, slowly each gem got rid of their weapons. Steven knelt down and crawled under the table to sooth and calm down the startled girl.

"Hey... It's ok."They hear him whisper "They aren't gonna hurt you."

The gem nodded and soon, Steven had coaxed her into crawling away from her hiding spot. The young gem stood next to her smiling.

"These are my friends, Garnet Pearl and Amethyst" Steven explains, "What's your name?"

The gem looked down, in the light, they could see her hair was translucent, her eyes were white with no pupils. She was wearing a simple flowing metallic white dress, with matching flats. Even her skin was a metallic white, and she had an octagonal shaped gem between her shoulder blades. For a moment the three gems stared in awestruck at the girl. Something about her struck them as familiar.

"I-I don't know"She was drawing a blank "I can't remember."

"You can't remember?" Steven says confused, as the three gems looked at one another.

The girl nods, and Pearl was the first gem to speak.

"But- a gem never forgets. A gem never forgets" she was baffled and suddenly, Garnet was stepping towards the new girl.

"Garnet wait!" Steven says reaching to stop her from doing anything rash, as the tall gem spun the girl around, finding where her gem was.

"May we see your gem." Garnet says, in a calm manner that made the nervous girl relax.

"Um..." She glanced at Steven and immediately Pearl covered his eyes. Steven struggled to try and take the hand away but obviously Pearl anticipated this and placed a hand in his shoulder.

The girl removes the straps to her dress and rolled it down only to her shoulder blades. There, was a silvery metallic white gem, in an octagonal shape. It looked perfect, but when Garnets palm touched it something strange happened. The gem turned a dark red, highlighting a tiny little fracture inside the gem. The gem soon faded back it's normal color and Garnet stepped back.

"Inner damage"Garnet responds, allowing the girl to cover herself up again.

"Inner damage?" Steven asked, removing Pearl's hands. But both amethyst and Pearl had serious looks

"It's when a gem is damage"Amethyst started "But on the inside"

"Her retreating into her gem and returning to her physical form must have interfered somehow, resulting in-"

"A lost of memory"Garnet finished for Pearl.

"can we fix it?" Steven asked

"Don't know. I'll Check the ancient texts"Garnet answered, "but she'll need a name" She was heading towards the temple door.

Amethyst and Pearl looked at the girl totally stumped. But Steven just grinned

"How about Crystal?" Steven smiles and Amethyst shrugged

"Ehh.."The purple girl shrugged and Pearl sighed

"It'll have to do. Although she does have the color scheme for the name"Pearl responds "So.. Crystal it is"

Crystal gave a small smile and looked at Steven, thanking him for the name. She really did like it.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:I do not own Any of the Cannon characters. I only own my idea and the variation that I portray it as. Yes the wording is strange... I also only own the OC(s)... Crystal and Onyx **

**Also, if you know Stevens real age please tell me, isn't he like between 10-12**

* * *

It was no surprise that Crystal Gems were slightly clueless on human habits. They had no need for it, they didn't need to eat, they didn't need to sleep, and they did not normally spend their time playing video games or watching mindless cartoons. Steven always thought that common sense made teaching easier, he knew he didn't need to overly explain things to his older, magical friends and they didn't need to overly explain things to him, because he had so much experience to reflect on. But breakfast found young Steven baffled at how much he had to explain to Crystal. Steven had never imagined how hard it was explaining things to a person, and he praised his friends for being so patient with him in the past and for the future.

Crystal was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Amethyst down a can of whip cream. The girl turned to Steven, who was sitting at her right, watching as he cut his waffles and added syrup.

"Crystal Gems do not require food." She says, repeating the knowledge that Steven spent twenty minutes explaining to her, just as equally confused and tongue tied as Crystal was curious. "But, why are you and Amethyst eating?"

Steven placed the utensils down, looking at Crystal. She asked a lot of questions, always triple checking the facts. Steven was not sure how he felt about that.

"I'm only half magic" Steven explains "My non magical half requires me to eat like all humans. But Amethyst is a full gem like Pearl and Garnet and you, she just eats because- because-" The young boy turned to Amethyst for help

"Because food is delicious, and why should I deprive myself of such a delicious luxury!" Amethyst says, mouth briefly empty of any whipped cream "I don't have to eat, but I choose to!" The wild girl continued to fill her mouth.

Crystal nods, her hands resting in her lap, the girl looking at Steven and Amethyst. Her lips were pursed just slightly, a sign of her turning it in her head and taking in this information. She was examining it, and storing it in her head. She looked at Steven.

"All humans require food"

"Yes"Steven says, not as excited as he had once been to answer her questions.

"Do all humans live in such a large, magical home?" Crystal asked "How did you attach the temple and the home together? Why do you not live in the temple?"

Steven shook his head, exhaling through his nose, "No, so far I'm the only one, I don't know how, you should ask Garnet or Pearl, and because the temple is too dangerous for me"

Crystal nods then asked the one question Steven had no answer to, "Then when will it be safe for you to enter the temple?"

That left Steven speechless and he frowns. Shrugging his shoulders, he stared at the temple door, "I don't know..."

Crystal nods looking at the waffles. They did look tasty, even if she had no need to eat. She looked at Steven, and politely started her question, "Steven, may I try a small piece of your waffles"

Steven smiled, "Of course!"

He stuck a nice triangular piece on his fork, maple syrup dripping a bit off of it. Crystal took the fork and smiled thanking Steven. Then, she quickly put it in her mouth and started to chew. The sweet flavors tickled her tongue and she smiled, the waffle was delicious, so crisp and warm. A noise of pleasure came from her as she blinked, her hair turning into the thick maple brown of the syrup she just tasted her dress shimmered as well, turning into the same color as her hair. Her skin started to gain a crispy waffle color to it. She blinked, smiling, unaware of the change until Steven gasped.

"Whoa..." Amethyst says staring at Crystal.

"what?" The girl asked and looked down at her hands, eyes wide. "Whoa..."

"Awesome!" Steven praised her and smiled excited. He held out a strawberry smiling, "Try this strawberry!"

Crystal took the bright red fruit and ate it, taking a large bite out of it and began to chew, using a napkin to wipe off the juice at the corners of her mouth. Her hair and dress took a deep strawberry red coloring, as did her skin, but a paler red. Her dress had tiny little dots, what would be seeds in a strawberry. Steven clapped excited

"That's so cool!" He grinned. Crystal smiled and stood grinning. She liked this red.

"We should go show everyone in town!" Steven grinned, Amethyst nods and both short gems grab Crystals hand, grabbed some kind of food item and ran out of the house, dragging Crystal along the beach after them.

* * *

Their first stop was to the Frymen Stand on the pier. Steven and Amethyst ran ahead, running towards the counter as Crystal followed.

"Hey Steven!" Pedee says, seeing the dark haired boy stop in front of him and sighed, "Let me guess, the bits?"

"Not today Pedee." Steven smiled wide, "This is Crystal!"

Crystal waves and Pedee waved back, staring at Steven confused.

"So..."

"Watch this!" Steven says and handed Crystal a green apple. Crystal held it and took a bite of the green apple. Immediately, her eyes closing in pleasure, and her hair shimmered into the sour green of the apples skin. Her dress turned into the same green, while her skin and flats turned into the juice white of the inside. She smiles at the sour taste, taking another bite of the apple.

"Whoa! Steven that is freakish!" Pedee gasped. The young boy turned to his brother, "Ronaldo check this out!"

As the older male walked over, Amethyst handed Crystal some of the leftover pizza in the fridge. Crystal stared at it curiously, and took a bite of the cold triangle. Her hair started to turn a cheesy yellow, and her skin slowly started to turn a soft crust brown. Her dress turned into a cheesy yellow with green squiggles to represent the spinach on it and grey ovals to represent the mushrooms. Ronaldo gasped, pulling out his phone.

"Whoa! I need a video of this for my blog!" He gasped and smiled "Mind doing it again?"

Crystal held a neutral expression, her stomach was pretty full, and she really didn't think it was a good idea, but she sat Steven's bright face smiling at her and she could refused.

"I guess, something small though" She says "I don't wanna eat too much,"

"Ah don't worry about it"Amethyst says "I eat a lot and nothing wrong happens! Don't worry!"

"Ok"Crystal says nodding, and took a banana from Amethyst peeling it and looking up at Ronaldo

"Filming?" With a nod, she held up the banana and took a bite, her colors changing. But this time the flavor was a bit duller, and her stomach felt fuller.

* * *

**I wanna apologize for taking a long time, I got sidetracked and school has been as busy as it ever is. But the summer is coming, my Sundays are free now, but while I may get a summer job I'm not really concerned either way. I'll do my best to be quicker, and update sooner but no promises. **


	5. V

**Disclaimer:I do not own Any of the Cannon characters. I only own my idea and the variation that I portray it as. Yes the wording is strange... I also only own the OC(s)... Crystal and Onyx **

**Also, if you know Stevens real age please tell me, isn't he like between 10-12**

* * *

Once leaving the Frymen Fry stand, Steven and Amethyst had begun to head deeper into town. Amethyst and Steven had led Crystal from the pier to the carnival grounds to Greg to the Big Donut. Each reaction was different, as was the colors Crystal took on. They ranged from dark blues and purples to the palest of hues to the darkest reds imaginable. But every time Crystal ate something, she grew slowly nauseas, slowly grew full. She felt filled, and felt tight and ready to explode at any given time. **  
**

"Come on, let's go show the Pizza's!" Amethyst says running down the sidewalk, Steven following her. He released Crystal's hand to let her run with them on her own but the girl groaned holding her abdomen. The groan caught Steven off guard and he turned concerned.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked and Crystal looked up at Steven, her shoulders shrugging.

"I feel- I feel full and tight, I feel like I may explode" Crystal answers, her light brown/whitish hod dog bun colored face looking scared and confused and a little sick. Steven looked back at Amethyst

"Maybe we should give her a break." Steven says "She looks like me when I are too many cookie cats!"

"She'll be fine Steven"Amethyst says "She's a Crystal Gem, gems don't get stomach aches, they don't need to eat, so they never have a risk of over eating anyways."

"But you can get food poisoning?"

"Exactly. And all the food we had was consumable, so she should be fine."

"I don't know..." Steven says, knowing how it feels to have your stomach hurt and ache. "Shouldn't we still give her a break. Maybe she isn't use to eating again?"

Amethyst shrugs and sighed.

"Maybe"Amethyst says "Anything can happen. She should be fine by the time we walk to Fish Pizza."

Crystal and Steven looked at one another

"Guys, this isn't anything to worry about, we don't need to get Pearl or Garnet. Crystal will be fine by the time we get to the restaurant!" With that, the purple gem had starts off, heading towards her desired destination.

Steven and Crystal looked at one another, shrugging and followed Amethyst. Still, Crystal felt the tightness coiled in her, the nauseous feeling in her swelling. She looked at the back of Amethyst head.

'_She knows what she's doing, she knows what she's talking about...right?' _Crystal thinks.

* * *

The lack of boisterous noises in the house was the main reason Pearl left the archives. The skinny, pale gem groaned, sighing as she saw the mess in the kitchen area, the fridge hanging open. She stared at the spilled syrup, the soggy leftover waffles and the empty whipped cream can. She took note of the empty cherry jar, the fruit missing from their designated bowl. She stared at the mess that only Amethyst could start with Steven. She looked around the room confused where Amethyst and Steven had went, checking outside to see them not on the beach or porch. Steven's bike was still in the house, and his cheeseburger backpack was still at the foot of his bed. Pearl stared at the mess, her fingers twitching.

'_No, I will not clean their mess for them_' Pearl thinks with a frown

She looked around, and then headed back into the temple, back towards the archives to study them with Garnet. She walked up behind Garnet, the walls were a bright dandelion yellow, with desert red octagonal cubby holes along the walls, towering higher then you could see. Magical levitation pads were placed in front of each wall of cubbies, a faded orange on the desert red floor, and circles. Standing in the center of the room, Garnet stood slightly hunched over a rectangular orange table, reading ancient texts she had picked up a while ago. The neat piles Pearl set up were now non existent.

'_Focus on the task at hand_' Pearl reminds herself

"Do you know where Steven and Amethyst are, they aren't in the house" Pearl tells Garnet

"Does Crystal know?"

Pearl face palmed, scowling. How could she not notice the young amnesia ridded Gem was gone.

"Crystal wasn't there either."

Garnets silence was the only answer for several long minutes.

"We should go look for them, we don't know if Crystal's condition leaves her stable to be in the presence of large crowds" Garnet says turning and looked at the archives. Her hand slide over the Documents her gem glowing as they documents turned to balls of bright reddish light and zoomed out and upwards to return to their little cubbies.

"Let's go"Garnet says

* * *

Steven inhaled deeply, the scent of fish and pizza wafting over him in a welcome like manner. But for Crystal, the scents and smells seems to slam into her hard, churning up more of that sick feeling. She stepped into the building though, as Amethyst gently shoved her out of the way to get through the door with Steven. Immediately, two girls greeted Amethyst and Steven.

"What up Steven? Amethyst? Who's your friend?" One of the tall girls asked. She had short, straight dark black hair in a puffy bob like style, large gold hoops in her ears. She was wearing a white apron over her magenta capris and a plum colored shirt.

"Jenny, this is Crystal. Crystal, this is Jenny. And that's Kiki!" Steven smiled introducing the second girl, who was wearing an apron over grey jeans and a baby blue tshirt. She was wearing a bandana over her dark curly hair.

"Nice to meet you"Crystal says politely, which made Kiki smiles.

"Oh I like her." Kiki smiles, and looked at them, "So what can I get you?"

"Large Cheese pizza! Extra olives, no spinach!" Steven says looking to Amethyst for approval and gets a nod.

"You three sure must be hungry" Kiki says and goes to bring the order to her father.

"You could say that"Steven says watching as Amethyst jumped onto the counter and talked to Jenny, the young gem taking his own seat. Crystal followed, sitting with Steven. A short little woman suddenly walked up to them.

"Hello Steven" The nice woman greeted, "Who's your friend?"

"Nanafue, this is Crystal. Crystal this is Nanafue."

Crystal smiled at the small elderly woman, dressed similarly to Jenny and Kiki. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Crystal smiles, shaking Nana's hand

"Oh Steven, you always hang out with the prettiest girls"Nana smiles.

"You said it" Jenny and Amethyst say together, Crystal smiled, blushing a bit.

"Kofi! How's Steven's pizza coming?" Nana calls.

"Mom, chill out" A tall man with dark black hair in a Mohawk like style and a hair net came out. He wore dark black jeans and a beige shirt. He looked at Steven handing him the pizza, and watching the boy take a piece.

"Kofi! You gotta see this!" Steven says and hands the pizza over to Crystal. Crystal held the hot pizza and takes a bite. At first, nothing happened. Crystal was confused, her stomach however clenched, her skin felt tight and she felt disgusting.

"What are we looking at?" Jenny asked.

"Crystal changes colors, when she eats food." Steven says

"Try it again"Amethyst says.

And Crystal took another bite, but nothing happened. Then, her skin turned pizza crust brown, her hair turned cheesy yellow with red strands to represent the sauce. Her dress and flats became yellow with red squiggles and green ovals. As the Pizza's gasped in amazement, Crystal smiled but only briefly. She soon grimaced and held her stomach, it was clenched terribly tight, her skin felt like it was stretched too thin over her bones, she felt nauseous and dizzy and her knees shook. She changed into the colors of a waffle, then a strawberry, then a banana, pizza again, then a kiwi. She kept switching, traveling from color scheme to color scheme from all the foods she ate.

"uh... Steven, is Crystal suppose to do that?" Kiki asked

"uh..." Steven was left speechless. Amethyst was utterly confused.

Crystal fell to her knees, and she was hunched over. She felt sick, and suddenly, her bright white eyes widened as dark blue thick liquid the consistency of silly putty expelled itself from her mouth. All the gross reactions meant nothing to her as she glanced up. The goo that escaped her, was not watery and laid just before her knees.

"Kofi, you under cooked the pizza! Best go get the mop"Nana says.

However, before Kofi could go get the mop, the goo slowly molded into itself, into a circular orb, dark blue in color. It rolled away on it's own a few feet away from the group and started to take on a humanoid shape. It was a strange humanoid figure, with it's blue coloring, ovular head, rather fat neck, fat arms and legs that ended with large round stubs instead of actual hands. It stood there for the briefest of moments then turned to the large pizza and ran, arms grabbing the entire plate and eating it. The pizza disappeared into the goo like it had an invisible mouth, it are the pizza ravenously.

"Steven! What is that thing!?" Kofi shouted in protest, grabbing a broom.

"I-I don't-" He watched Amethyst summon her whip, staring at the blue human blob.

Once the pizza was done, the blue thing turned and looked at them all, then it ran towards the back of the kitchen.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Kofi shouts, Amethyst following it, and the pizzas following the purple gem

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Amethyst shouted. Steven stayed behind. He looked down at Crystal worriedly. His hands going to her shoulders

"Crystal? Are you-" Crystal shoved him away before she hunched over again more globs falling from her mouth, in red, yellow, and greens. They also took a form like the blue one and ran out the door, scattering once outside. When Steven went to approach her again, more globs fell and ran for the door.

* * *

Garnet and Pearl were walking into town.

"Oh where could they be?" Pearl says a hint of worry in her tone. Walking past the Frymen Stand, they heard a shout coming from inside. The two gems looked at one another and run inside. They both stand in the doorway, seeing Mr. Fryman and his sons throwing fry cartons and trays at a yellow humanoid blob. Mr. Fryman was hitting it with a broom as it stood over the fry vats. Eating all the fries.

"STOP EATING MY FRIES!"

The glob turned looking at the three males and Mr. Fryman backed away as the creature walked towards them, going for the freezer behind Peedee. Before the humanoid could take a step closer, a spear entered the side of it's head. Slowly it turned it's yellow head towards the two gems towards its attackers.

"What is this thing?" Pearl asked looking at Garnet who just shrugged. The humanoid began to approach them and Garnets battle galves appeared. She swung and punched the creature causing it to hit the opposite wall and stick there for a few moments before falling again. It got up again as through nothing happened. It then removed the spear lodged in it's head and tossed it aside. The creature acted like Garnet and Pearl weren't even there and turned towards the freezer again and tries to open it despite it being locked. Everyone just sort of stared at it.

"Whats in the freezer?" Pearl asked

"Frozen fries.." Peedee says "It ate all the cooked fries!"

Pearl and Garnet looked at one another.

"Where did it come from" Garnet asked

"Somewhere from town"Ronaldo answered, holding his phone, as he had been videotaping the whole time. The two gems looked at one another and then, ran off knowing there was nothing dangerous at the Fryman stand. The deeper they got into town, the more glob things they saw, all engorging themselves with food.

"Where are they?" Pearl asked looking around for Amethyst Crystal and Steven.

As if she heard Pearl, a blue figure was thrown out of the Pizza's back door. It landed at Pearls feet and standing on the sidewalk running towards them was Amethyst. The blue figure stood and then, seeing a hot dog cart stranded off towards it, despite the purple whip wrapping itself around it's leg.

"HEY! Get back here!" Amethyst shouted running after it only to be stopped by Garnet.

"What's happening? Where's Steven?" Amethyst looked at the tallest gem. She didn't realize Crystal and Steven were with her.

"In the pizza shop"She says

"Where did these come from?" Pearl demanded

"Well..." Amethyst was thinking of how to explain and just told her straight out what happened, earning a disgusted expression from Pearl before they ran off towards the Pizza restaurant as more humanoids exited.

On the floor, Steven was rubbing Crystals back, as she stayed hunched up on the floor, constantly changing colors. Steven looked up at his friends, a worried gaze in his eyes as Crystal shook. Garnet and Pearl quickly ran over beating Amethyst, and Garnet put her hand on Crystal's back, between her shoulder blades, and slowly rolled the dress down carefully to stare at the gem. The gem was having a sort of spass attack, changing colors in a similar fashion as Garnets third eye did. But it was using colors from everything she ate.

"whoa..." Garnet says and Pearl gasped.

Steven turned and looked, amazed. He was in awe, until Crystal shook, hunching over again.

"it's like she's trying to purge herself of the colors"Pearl says seeing her gem momentarily return to it's translucent metallic white before turning colors again.

"She must have obtained too much color in short amount of time" Garnet says

"But how do we help her? Do we wait it out"Amethyst questioned

"I don't know"Pearl says and sighed. Suddenly, Steven got an idea and jumped up. He ran to the counter, grabbing the pitcher of water and a glass. He poured the water and then brings the cup over. He kneeled next to Crystal, handing her the cup.

"Drink it." Crystal looked at Steven, a bit concerned and reluctant. But then she did as she was told, drinking the cold crisp clean water. She sighed and her eyelids drooped, she slowly was drained of color, her crisp translucent metallic color scheme returning. As soon as the last color left her gem and didn't return, the humanoid globs began to shrivel up turning into prunes and raisins. Crystal sighed and leaned against Garnet and Pearl cringing.

"No more food." She moaned, as Pearl rubbed her shoulder.

"No problem..." Pearl says glaring daggers at Amethyst who held her hands up defensively.

"Hey... It's not like I knew this was gonna happen" Amethyst says.

"No matter, let's just get Crystal home so she can rest, and so you two can clean your mess in the kitchen"

"Awwww"Steven and Amethyst whined followed Garnet out as Pearl helped Crystal to her feet and out of the shop. Then Pearl returned to pay for the pizza, and ran out again.

* * *

**I need all Readers attention on this, I don't like how my chapters are titled, I want to title them, but I'm drawing on blanks. As the readers I want you to title them, best one gets used! Please... I don't like using the numerical system, but at the same time I'll use it if no one wants to help me out, each new chapter you guys read and in the response you give me a title. Whatever I like I will use. Please... I want to make you guys part of creating the story in some way, make you guys feel important because you are! So when you review this chapter, send them in for chapters One through five, and make it clear what title is for which chapter! **

**Also, if more people are reading this, please review, I feel like only one person is looking at this. And please check out my other Steven Universe Fanfic. And wow.. Didn't know it be a LONG chapter. But it may be a while before I have something for the next chapter. **


End file.
